


O1. Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini Pack O2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	O1. Stiles

La manada está en el bosque buscando a Stiles, bueno, la manada de Derek está buscando a Stiles mientras Scott está haciendo su propio plan con los Argent y con Deaton. Derek se negó a trabajar con ellos, y todo por algo que Scott no entiende, y es que Stiles es parte de su manada diga lo que diga el estúpido Omega McCall.

La manada se ha separado y están buscando en parejas, por eso le toca buscar a Stiles junto a Jackson, ya que se negó a ir con Peter. Ambos están buscando el peculiar aroma de Stiles cuando un ruido los hace parar en seco. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunta Jackson, y Derek niega sin saber muy bien qué es, pero si es una pista para encontrar a su compañero, no le importa mucho, por lo que comienzan a correr hacia ahí. Se quedan congelados cuando ven a un niño de cinco años vestido con la camiseta de Batman de Stiles y con el resto de su ropa alrededor del niño. —Stiles.

—¿Ese es Stiles? —Pregunta Derek sin querer acercarse al niño que no para de llorar simplemente porque no le gustan los niños. Nada de nada.

—He crecido con él, sé muy bien como era de pequeño. —Dice Jackson, y luego murmura algo que Derek no entiende, por lo que el ex kanima gruñe: —Y huele a mamá de la manada. Sólo Stiles huele así.

Derek se queda mirando al niño, y con un suspiro se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Stiles. Un Stiles bastante adorable que se talla los ojitos con sus puñitos cerrados, mientras mira de forma sospechosa como Derek se acerca a él.

—Hola Stiles, soy Derek. —Dice el Alpha, y Stiles hace un puchero antes de levantarse del suelo y abrazar a Derek, vistiendo solo la camiseta negra y dejando atrás unos vaqueros demasiado enormes para su cuerpecito. Derek abraza al niño y se pone en pie, tratando de no gruñir a quien sea que le haya esto a su compañero. —Jackson, recoge su ropa.

Derek comienza a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, y sonríe enternecido al ver los bracitos de Stiles rodando como puede su cuello. El niño está medio dormido, aún con lagrimas cayendo por sus regordetas mejillas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunta Jackson detrás de su Alpha, y Derek no sabe qué hacer, pero cuando frunce el ceño y se traga un gruñido para no despertar al niño, Jackson sabe lo que van a hacer. —Odio a Deaton. Y McCall es un bastardo que dejó tirado a mamá, no podemos confiar en ellos. Trabajan con los Argent.

—Lo sé. —Dice Derek, aun sorprendiéndose cuando la manada llama a Stiles mamá.

Erica, Isaac, Boyd y Peter abren los ojos con sorpresa al ver a mini Stiles dormitando en los brazos del Alpha. Derek gruñe cuando Erica intenta sacar a Stiles de sus brazos, por lo que todos los betas se alejan un poco de su Alpha y de su compañero.

—Vamos a ir a Deaton. Sé que no os gusta, pero es el único que sabe de estas cosas. —Dice Derek, y todos gruñen pero asienten. En unos minutos llegan a los coches y deja que Peter conduzca el Camaro, ya que no se fía del resto de sus cachorros.

Cuando están en el coche, Stiles parpadea y levanta la cabeza del pecho de Derek, mira a Peter unos segundos, y luego vuelve a mirar al Alpha. Derek y Peter se quedan congelados esperando a que Stiles diga algo o reaccione.

—Hola. —Susurra Stiles con una voz aguda que derrite el corazón del Alpha. —¿Dónde está mi mamá y mi papá?

—Ocupados, por eso estás con nosotros. Él es mi tío Peter. —Dice Derek, y Stiles asiente y luego sonríe de forma tentativa, y si el corazón de Derek no era un charco ya, definitivamente está enamorado de su pequeño bebé y solo espera a que cuando tenga hijos con Stiles sean así de adorables y de perfectos.

—Hola tío Peter. —Susurra Stiles, y Peter hace un ruido que parece un gemido, y Derek se queda mirando como incluso el pequeño Stiles ha traspasado las barreras de Peter. Peter sonríe al pequeño, y sigue conduciendo hasta la clínica de Alan.

Al llegar, Derek se aferra al niño y caminan al interior, donde ven a Scott, Deaton y los Argent alrededor de la mesa metálica mirando un mapa de la Reserva, pero cuando los ven, Scott corre hacia el Alpha y le arrebata a Stiles de sus brazos.

Stiles comienza a llorar y se estira, intentando llegar a Derek, pero Scott lo aleja del Alpha. Toda la manada se tensa y se contiene para no atacar a Scott con el compañero de su Alpha en sus brazos.

—¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Stiles? —Pregunta Scott colocándose tras los Argent, Stiles sigue llorando y tratando de llegar al Alpha. Cuando el niño ve que no va a dejarle ir, comienza a golpear a Scott, quien lo deja caer al suelo. Stiles se levanta y corre hacia Derek, colocándose tras las piernas del Alpha. —¿Stiles?

—Necesitamos ayuda para que vuelva a su edad, pero si vais a hacer que llore, nos iremos de aquí. —Gruñe Derek furioso, dejando que Isaac alce en brazos a Stiles. Deaton alza los brazos en señal de paz y camina hacia los estantes del fondo, agarra varias cosas y comienza a trabajar.

—¿Por qué me odia? —Murmura Scott con la mirada triste, Allison acaricia su espalda e ignora a la manada mientras su padre mira al niño de forma fija.

—Lo que nos debe preocupar es cómo Stiles se ha vuelvo un niño. Lo más seguro es que sea una bruja que ha puesto varios hechizos por el bosque, eso si no es mala. —Dice Chris mirando a Derek, quien asiente, pero se niega a trabajar o hablar con ellos.

Alan termina la poción y se la entrega a Derek. —Solo un trago. Guarda el resto, algo me dice que la bruja volverá, y sé que no os gusto mucho. 

Derek asiente y se van fuera de la clínica, donde dejan a Stiles sentado sobre el Camaro con la ropa puesta pese a que le quede enorme, luego le dan la botella y observan a Stiles beber. De un momento a otro, Stiles vuelve a su edad normal, mirando a la manada antes de abrazar con fuerza a Derek.

—Necesito que hoy hagamos una pila de cachorros, necesito abrazos y olvidar el día de hoy.


End file.
